Ebony and Ivory
by Rufus T. Serenity
Summary: Cody and Leshawna hooked up after TDWT. Its the first time they've seen each other since the season ended. Leshanwa decides that it is time to show a different side of herself in the bedroom while hoping Cody be able to accommodate it. At the same time, Cody discovers another side to himself. A very late birthday request for DJ Rodriguez. Rated M for scenes of sexual action.


**Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Here I've got another Total Drama lemon for you! Ok, so this was a story that was requested from ****DJ Rodriguez for his birthday. Sadly though, his birthday was in March. So yeah, it's taken me a while to get this one out. As I made sure to remind him, my grad classes didn't finish until recently. So, despite it being late, DJ Rodriguez, I hope you like this! :) **

**In addition to ****DJ Rodriguez's request, I was compelled to write this one-shot lemon because it is very likely that Leshawna will not be featured in "The Meek Shall Inherit the Babes". She might in it be but at this moment it is not set to happen. **

**Also, writing this has made me realize something, but I'll save that for the endnotes. **

**So, despite the wait, here's my Cody/Leshawna lemon one-shot: Ebony and Ivory**

* * *

There was a knocking at the door.

"The door's open, White Boy!" Leshawna said loudly on the door's other side, barely containing her joy at hearing the knocking.

The door creaked as it was opened. A small shadow stepped through its threshold. The small shadow, coming from Cody, stopped as he closed the door behind him.

Once the door was closed, Cody said as he turned around, "Hey, Leshawna, how are-**OH!**"

In midsentence, the Tech Geek was silenced by a large, curvy mass slamming into him. Then, his lightweight frame was lifted upward as his face was smothered between two massive and firm yet soft objects. Unable and unwilling to escape, Cody allowed himself to be moved back and forth for a few moments before he was finally released.

Once his feet were back on the ground, Cody looked up at the Black Beauty as she was blushing. Cody just found it to be adorable…and hot.

"Anyway," Cody started up again, "how are you do-**OH!**"

Again, in midsentence, Cody was cut off. This time, it was because of the Soul Sistah's lips crashing into his, beginning what would prove to be a long, passionate, and tongue-filled kiss. As was always the case when in heavy make-out mood, Leshawna's tongue easily dominated Cody's and he was ok with that. Well, **mostly** ok with that.

When the larger, lovely lady released Cody's lips, both she and he were panting. As their breathing rates returned to what they originally were, Cody just stared at Leshawna.

"What? Leshawna's been away from her Candy Man for too long, and Leshanwa needs her a strong dose of sugar." Leshawna said, causing Cody to blush at hearing her nickname for him. Before her, Cody never would have thought of himself as candy…or that he'd been ok with the idea.

Eventually, Cody had enough control over his own voice to say with a smirk, "Will I be able to talk, now?"

"Ya got me, Sweet Stuff?" Leshawna said with a shrug of her shoulders. She then grew a smirk of her own. "Besides, I don't think you'd care too much if we kept kissing, eh?"

The bright blush on Cody's face was all the answer that Leshawna needed to see.

This caused her to chuckle before saying, "It ain't nothing, Cody. After all, I like it too. But Leshawna will restrain herself…for now. Anyway, welcome to my new crib, ya'll!"

At Leshanwa's welcome, and her gesturing her arm as if presenting her home to Cody, the Tech Geek took in the apartment. It was extremely large and spacious, much more so than any apartment that a young adult should be able to purchase out of her own pocket.

"Wow…" Cody said with awe as he finally got a good look at Leshawna's new home. "This place is amazing! How were you able to afford all of this space by yourself!?"

"I got a great deal. Turns out that the guy who was sellin' this place was a fan of the show. Funny thing that, eh? That, that whole nightmare actually lead to something good, yes?"

Cody nodded his head. Truthfully, he wasn't entirely sure that Leshawna was talking about just the apartment.

"Yeah, funny thing that." Leshawna said. "Who knows ya'll, maybe this would be a good place for a family someday?"

Not realizing what she had said until after the fact, Leshawna's comment caused both her and Cody to blush. Eventually once the blushing wore off, she offered to give Cody a grand tour of her grand apartment. He happily agreed and started to follow her around.

* * *

As promised, Leshawna gave Cody a tour of her new home. It was even more spacious than Cody initially realized. In terms of size it matched a small house or the highest sweet at the most expansive of hotels. At first, all Cody could think about was that that deal had to be very good for Leshawna to be able to afford a place like this. But then, his thoughts drifted to Leshawna. As they continued their tour, Cody found himself paying less attention to the apartment and more to Leshawna herself. And this in turn caused him to reflect on how this all started.

It was so hard to believe that Cody and Leshawna were together now since according to the cameras of Total Drama, they only ever interacted once, during the very first episode of Total Drama Island. But the cameras of that show don't show everything that happens. The proof of this was that after the first challenge of Total Drama World Tour, both teens found each other in the Cargo area of the plane. Leshawna had gone there to avoid the cameras, with the incident of the bathroom camera still fresh in her mind. Cody had gone there to avoid Sierra, even at this early point; the vibes he got from his fan-girl weren't good ones. With nothing else to do, the two teens talked and found they enjoyed each other's company. Up until Leshawna's early elimination in Germany, the two of them would retreat to the Cargo area and talk for hours at a time after every challenge.

Naturally, Leshawna's elimination from the game made it difficult for her and Cody to keep in touch. However, Cody found a way. Thanks to him asking one of the interns to do him a favor in exchange for a substantial amount of money out of his wealthy pocket, Cody was able to write and exchange little letters with Leshawna whenever they arrived in a new city. It wasn't much but it was certainly better than nothing. As Total Drama World Tour progressed and grew increasingly worse for Cody, his letters from Leshawna became the only thing that kept him going. He would fully credit Leshawna with giving him the will to continue despite Sierra's behavior and Gwen choosing Duncan over him. All the while, in particular after discovering Gwen's continued lack of interest in him, Cody began to see the Soul Sistah in a whole new light. This was only strengthened when Leshawna joined Cody's efforts to help Heather during the finale in Hawaii. When questioned by Heather why she was helping her after she had knocked one of her teeth out in Germany, Leshawna said she wasn't, instead she said that she was helping out Cody and getting back at Alejandro for her elimination. And she proceeded to do exactly that because Heather defeated Alejandro and ended up winning Total Drama World Tour.

After the finale was over, Cody and Leshawna found themselves relaxing on shores of a Hawaiian resort. It turned out that they'd have a few days in Hawaii before returning home. Despite being happy at seeing his friend, Cody was incredibly nervous. Seeing Leshawna act during the finale had cemented something for him, he realized that he had come to think of Leshawna as he once thought of Gwen. He attempted to express this…but his attempts were ending when Leshawna kissed him hungrily on the lips!

Stunned, Cody just stared at Leshawna as she explained that she too had developed feelings for the Tech Geek, especially after he helped her move beyond her guilt at being manipulated by Alejandro. Without saying a word, Cody literally lunged at Leshawna and began to make out with her as passionately as he could while his hands moved all over her chocolaty, curvy form. That act would mark what would eventually lead to Cody losing his virginity in what he still to this day called the greatest experience of his life.

As both teens laid together amid the rippled bed sheets as they sweated and panted, Cody felt the happiest he ever felt. But soon, that feeling shifted to the saddest he ever felt. The reason was because within twenty-four hours they would be returning to Canada and he had learned much earlier that he and Leshawna lived in different parts of Canada. After noticing the sad look on Cody's face and him explaining why he felt so down, Leshawna smirked. She then said that she was about to tell Cody something she was saving for tomorrow. Thanks to the fame of being on Total Drama twice, Leshawna had saved enough money to move back her family's old neighborhood. Seeing Cody being confused by why that was so important, Leshawna said that was only ten minutes away from where Cody lived! After hearing that, Cody almost cried with happiness. Seeing this, Leshawna was touched, and decided to do Cody again. As you'd expect, Cody didn't mind at all.

Even though he didn't win Total Drama World Tour, Cody felt like it was he who won.

That was about a month ago. This was the first time he had seen Leshawna since then. To make up for that, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Traveling behind her, Cody's eyes naturally moved towards her big, beautiful backside. Each step caused her succulent butt cheeks to rise and fall with unnaturally sexy undulations, having them ripple with waves of fleshy jiggle begging Cody to touch them. Cody was thankful that Leshawna was paying attention to explaining features of her new home and not him because he doubted he's have been capable of tearing his eyes away from the chocolaty currents.

More than anything, Cody wanted to grab, and squeeze, and slap, and fuck that ass!

But he didn't. Even though Cody knew that Leshawna liked him and they had fucked before, he didn't want to risk offending Leshawna. This was both because he didn't want her to break up with him and because he didn't want to risk making her mad or violent.

And as odd as this might sound, that brought a whole another issue to light for Cody. As much as he liked Leshawna and Leshawna liked him, he'd always be the **subservient** one. There was no denying that Leshawna could take Cody to the cleaners with barely any effort, in both body and personality she was by far the stronger of the two young adults. He'd always have to be self-conscious and on his toes about what he said or did. She would always wear the pants in this relationship and set the pace of things. While Cody didn't mind that too much, there was a part of him that wished it wasn't so. There was a part of him that wanted to have the power…if only once.

But Cody left those kinds of thoughts disappear as he stared at the most gloriously gargantuan Gluteus Maximus muscles he could imagine and that he wanted to grope more than anything.

His staring stopped only when Leshawna stopped walking forward. Looking up as quickly as he could, Cody looked at Leshawna's face. He wasn't sure but he thought he saw a smirk on her face.

"This is the last stop on this here little tour…the bedroom." Leshawna said before blushing a bit. "So, uh, Cody, you wanna…help me break in my new bed?"

Unable to speak, Cody just nodded his head rapidly. This caused Leshawna to smile, and then present a devilish smirk as her brown eyes gleamed like smooth cliffs in the sun. She then started moving towards the Tech Geek as slowly as she could while swaying her hips from side to side. "Good, 'cause so am I." She was right in front of Cody. The Tech Geek was expecting a kiss but he didn't get a kiss. Instead, he felt something invade his pants. Looking down in shock, he saw one of Leshawna's hands working through his jeans. After a few seconds of search, the Soul Sistah found what she was looking for and grabbed it. Cody whelped as his girlfriend took hold of his rapidly hardening penis. "Ya have no idea how long I've been longing for this!" While a part of him wished to be in control, it was displays like this that remained him that he often liked Leshawna being in charge. That only increased when she started to stroke his shaft with her meaty fingers. The Tech Geek was happily paralyzed with shuttering closed eyes by Leshawna's direct efforts…until he felt them stop. He moaned in disappointment as he opened his eyes. "Don't worry, my Lil' Candy Man…we'll be having a lot of that later…for a long time. But first I gotta go to the bathroom to get more comfortable. I've got a surprise for you that I'm sure you'll love. I'll be right back." Before she turned to leave, she kissed him.

After kissing him, Leshawna walked towards the bathroom connected to the bedroom. While she did so, Cody once again couldn't take his eyes off of her bouncing butt cheeks.

His gazing was briefly ended when Leshawna said, "Oh, you should probably get naked."

In the few seconds that it took to close the door, Cody was completely stripped and ready.

* * *

Similar to the rest of the apartment, Leshawna's bedroom was spacious and impressive. But aside from the large king-sized bed, Cody didn't notice any of the other features in it. To be perfectly honest and blunt, the reason was because he wanted to fuck Leshawna so bad right now that nothing else mattered!

With every passing second he got more eager as he waited for that bathroom door to open. After what felt like an eternity, he heard the connected door creak open.

Cody's heart skipped a beat as he waited with withheld breath.

"Close and cover ya eyes, White Boy. And don't think of peekin' till I tell ya so, ok?" Leshawna said from the other side of the barely opened door.

Though slightly disappointed at waiting longer, Cody complied with Lesehanwa's request. "Ok, my eyes are closed and covered!"

Instead of any answer from Leshawna, Cody heard the door open and footsteps approaching him. That was more than enough of an answer for Cody.

"Ok, Cody, open your eyes and prepare to be amazed!" Leshawna said eagerly.

Again, Cody complied and uncovered his eyes before opening them.

And after he did…Cody instantly understood that the wait was more than worth it.

After all, now he was seeing Leshawna, his girlfriend, the only girl he had ever fucked…wearing a really revealing black latex outfit that screamed sexy!

The Tech Geek couldn't help but marvel at how it wrapped to tightly around his girlfriend's curves, only making them curvier. He also marveled at how the latex suit had her tits, womanhood, and asshole fully exposed, already ready for direct pleasurable interaction. But at the moment he was more impressed by the curves. And those curves were only highlighted when he saw Leshawna do a few poses for him in her new outfit, noting how the poses most often tended to display her breasts or ass more prominently.

Leshawna was obviously pleased in what she saw in Cody, unrivaled focus and desire. But at the same time, she seemed oddly nervous. "You, uh, you like what you see?"

Cody nodded his head, only barely noticing the unusual softness of Leshawna's voice.

"Good. Listen, I really like you, Cody. And I really like fucking you. Oh, I love fucking you! But…but there's something I haven't told ya about myself. And I'm worried that it might creep you out." Leshawna said, even softer than before as she looked at the floor.

For the first time having his arousal overpowered by another emotion, concern, Cody asked worried, "What is Leshawna? I promise I won't think any less of you, not at all."

Leshawna smiled, her brown eyes showed a massive burden being lifted off of her shoulders. "Thanks, Sweetie. Ok, here's what I haven't told ya before." Her voice got even softer than its softest before. "I'm, I'm…I-I'm into…**BDSM**."

Cody blinked in confusion, not sure if what he thought he just heard was true or not. "Excuse me. What did you say?"

"I-I said I'm into BDSM. Ya know, bondage, domination and all that, right?"

Cody nodded his head, having heard the term before. But he had a question of his own. "Ha-how did you discover that you like this?"

"It was some time ago, like a year before I signed up for Total Drama. My boyfriend at the time, one day out on a date, playfully slapped my ass. To my shock, I liked it. I kind of liked the little bit of pain." Leshawna, blushing at bit at admitting that to Cody. "Anyway, after that, we experimented a bit in the bedroom and watched some pornos. I soon discovered that a little bit of pain in the right places and submissiveness gives me so much pleasure in bed!" Her brown eyes gleamed as she smiled. "Oh, I just love it! I love having my boobs and ass squeezed and pinched and slapped!" A twinkling in her eyes had faded. "But ever since him, I haven't gotten to do that. I always had to be the tough gal during and after Total Drama." Then her voice got soft and vulnerable again. "But I don't wanna be the tough gal all the time. I sometimes wanna have someone else be that."

Looking at the Tech Geek, Leshawna could see the discomfort on his face. "But-but…I don't want to hurt you. I could never hurt a girl, especially one that I really care about! Taking you out to dinner, no problem. Going to the movies, done without hesitation. Having sex with you whenever you want to, well, I am already naked in your bedroom. But this…I don't understand." Cody said. "How can I hurt you when I care about you?"

"I respect you a whole hell of a lot for thinking that, its rather touchin'. But really, its ok." Leshawna said. "I know it might be hard to understand but I **want** this. If you're worried about hurtin' me, don't be. Ya'll know I can take anythin' you can dish out. A little bit of pain from a few slaps here and there isn't the same thang as real torture."

"Wh-what about the…uh, subtext, here?" Cody asked, looking worried for a new reason.

"What do you mean?"

"Uhhh…well, you see…I-I'm white. And, umm, you are…uh, not white."

"So?"

"We-well you wa-want me to tre-treat you like a-a slave. Uh, right?"

There was nothing bit silence for several very long and awkward moments. Both Cody and Leshawna didn't say a word, or do so much as breath or blink.

Cody felt himself getting more and more worried, which only stopped when he saw Leshawna bursting out into the loudest laughter he ever heard from her. As she laughed, Cody found the tension that had knotted up in his belly instantly melted away. This was both because Leshawna was thankfully not offended and as she was laughing her body, in particular her butt, that was hypnotizing Cody more and more, were jiggling all over.

"Ha, ha, ha! Oh, ho, he, he! Oh, man, White Boy, you be all kinds of crazy!" Leshawna said when she finally started to get control of herself. "That's the silliest idea I've ever heard! I ain't sayin' you gotta whip me or join the KKK or treat all black girls this way, Cody. Don't worry, doin' this for me doesn't make you a racist. Ok?"

Cody, feeling better about the idea but still feeling kind of nervous, nodded his head.

Seeing the progress she made in persuading Cody, Leshawna decided to try some more. "Actually, that's the reason because I wanna do this with ya'll, Cody. I know you care. I get where you're comin' from with your worry, though. Lotta guys would go too far. I need to be dominated, but not degraded. I need someone who can take control but not abuse that power. I need someone who I trust, someone who shows they love me by doing this despite being uncomfortable with it. More than anything, I need you, Cody."

To say that Cody was stunned by this reveal would have been a colossal understatement. He was staring at Leshawna his unblinking eyes and his mouth agape…and it wasn't just because of the sexy outfit that she was wearing. While shocking, that wasn't the most shocking thing he was looking at. That honor belonged to Leshawna, a girl who was the toughest he had ever seen outside of Eva, a girl who never took anyone's shit and had wrestled with crocodiles (and come out look better than they did), looking so worried. She was looking down at the floor, unable to look Cody after revealing this secret. To be perfectly honest, the contrast of Leshawna's normal sassy, unstoppable demeanor and her current demureness made her the hottest thing that Cody ever saw!

To be perfectly honest, it was Leshawna's hotness right now that allowed Cody to overcome his own nervousness as he slowly walked towards the black beauty. He still felt so unsure about this whole idea, not just what to do but how he would do it. Even so, he compelled himself forward for two reasons. One, he'd finally get to do what he wanted. Two, he wanted to give Leshawna whatever it was she wanted or needed.

Because of that, he reached Leshawna and stopped right in front of her. Even though he was shorter than her, Leshawna felt like Cody was towering over her with his silence. "Ok Leshawna, if you want me to dominate you tonight," Cody then kissed the Black Beauty with a passionate and tongue-filled kiss. When he ended the kiss, Cody added with a partial whisper, "then I'll dominate you tonight."

* * *

Leshawna slightly squealed in delight. Cody had expected her to kiss him back. But she didn't. Instead, she walked over towards her bed. Cody was about to follow when she held her hand out, signaling for him to remain where he was. Then, without warning, she collapsed onto the bed, as if someone had thrown a switch and turned her off, causing the bed's springs to creak in the strain of the sudden and more substantial adding of weight.

Confused and worried, Cody rushed over to Leshawna, to find her breathing just fine, despite her efforts to make herself look truly unconscious. A few moment's later, the Black Beauty turned slightly, stretched, and sat up, rubbing her eyes as if just arising from a long slumber. "Ohh," She intoned in a soft voice, "what happened? Where am I?"

Then she looked around, as if she had never seen this place before despite it being her bedroom. Judging by the look on her face she was gazing at the alien surface of Mars.

While still looking around, without noticing him yet, Cody saw her eyes widen greatly.

"Oh, no!" Leshawna muttered weakly. Then her voice conveyed loud, convincing fright. "This can't be! Wh-what is this place!? How did I get here!? Could I have be-" She paused, realizing a horrible truth. "I-I must've-oh, my God! I've been kidnapped!"

Still going unnoticed Cody wouldn't help but marvel at the display before him. He had already known that Leshawna was very talented but he was floored by her acting ability. The expression of extremely realistic-looking terror she was currently sporting as she slightly retreated towards the center of the bed was something that seemed Oscar-worthy.

"This can't be happening!" Leshawna wailed pitifully. "How could this happen!? Who could've done this to m-?"

Stopping mid-sentence, Leshawna seemed to finally notice the naked Tech Geek. Cody had come to prize the looks in Leshawna's beautiful brown eyes when she saw him. He loved seeing the warmth and kindness that oozed out of her very form. Little could have prepared him for the look of credible fear that radiated from those brown soulful mirrors. "C-Cody?" Leshawna squeaked, looking appropriately surprised and frightened at the same time. "W-wha-you did this? You? B-but how? Why? Why did you do this to me!?"

"Wha…No!" Cody said, getting wrapped up in Leshawna's performance and believing it.

"Oh God, and your naked too!" Leshawna said, ignoring Cody, despite the difficulty of that. Continuing the convincing façade, Leshawna moved herself so that she was on her stomach with her head away from Cody and hidden by some of the rolled up sheets. This meant that her big, beautiful, black booty was presented to Cody as if she were a cat in heat. "Now there's absolutely nothing that can stop you from doing anything you want to me!"

Cody had found himself paralyzed for a little bit. At first, this was because of being in awe of Leshawna's acting skills. But shortly after that wore off, it was because he had an unhidden view of Leshawna's fine and delicious ass. This effect was increased when Leshawna would every so often sway that same beautiful butt back and forth rapidly, trying to signal that she wanted him to play with her ass without breaking character.

Eventually, with it taking longer than it should because of his entrancement, Cody got the message and started to slowly make his way towards the willingly submissive sweetheart. As he did, he had to remind himself that this shy and cowering girl was in fact Leshawna. For reasons he couldn't fully grasp, the idea of Leshawna cowering before him was nice. He knew that it was wrong for him to get pleasure out of another person's fear but that didn't chance the fact that he still got pleasure, or that his penis was starting to harden.

When Cody got to the edge of the bed, he crawled up onto it. Noticing the shift in weight, signaling that Cody had at last gotten onto the bed, Leshawna had to stop herself from crying out in joy, in particular when she felt him approaching her presented posterior.

For a second or two, Cody just marveled at the smooth expense of broad and glossy Ethiopian hue, glistening in the beams of light from the room's lights like a mirror. The Tech Geek had always had a sweet tooth and before him was the most and sweetest looking chocolate that he had ever seen in his entire life. The display of Leshawna's ass-cheeks was like an all you can eat buffet at Willy Wonka's famous chocolate factory.

Even with his natural hesitancy struggling to surface, Cody raised one of his hands and moved it towards one of the sweet mounts of muscles. When contact was made, he paused. He marveled the warmth and texture coming off of this part of this girlfriend. But very soon marveling wasn't enough. Before he could stop himself, he tightened his grip!

Leshawna moaned as he had grabbed one of her butt-cheeks. Stimulated by this, the Tech Geek groped and kneaded the soft flesh of Leshawna's enchanting booty with more vigor. Very quickly he was going at it with a hand on each of her beautiful butt-cheeks. He just couldn't get over how supple, soft, and jiggly these two sweet things were.

On Leshawna's side of things, she was both pleased and not pleased by Cody's conduct. What pleased her was feeling Cody's fingers digging into the dark, doughy flesh of her butt. But what didn't please her was that Cody was essentially just caressing and groping. While nice, Leshawna wanted more.

"Cody…could you please smack my butt a bit?" Leshawna asked almost pleadingly.

The Tech Geek paused in his efforts on Leshawna's ass, hesitant about such an action.

"Cody, please smack my ass!"

The Tech Geek raised one of his hands into the air above the beautiful butt and then proceeded to lay a gentle smack upon the beatific behind.

"Cody, how much longer are you going to make me wait until you smack my ass!?" Leshawna begged with all of her might, not feeling Cody's previous attempt.

Hearing the pure desire in Leshawna's voice got Cody to give her rump a decent smack. The loud moan of pleasure from Leshawna erased any measure of guilt within Cody. But that wasn't what he noticed most. What he noticed most was the ass he had smacked. Or more accurately how the waves of ebony flesh moved and jiggled after being smacked. There was something about the way that the butt of Lesawhan moved after being slapped which caused Cody to get hypnotized and made him wish to slap it again, but harder.

With that first real slap having lightened some sort of fire in his heart, belly, and groin, Cody began to slap Leshawna's ass with more or less the same amount of force as before.

As you'd imagine, Leshawna was quite pleased with this. Even so, she needed more.

"Cody, call me a bitch. Call me a bitch as you smack my ass." Leshawna said firmly.

"Uhhh...nooo...don't wanna say that word." Cody answered, worried.

"Cody, if you care about me, you will call me a little bitch and smack my ass, now!" Leshawna all but ordered as loudly as she could.

"Oooookkkk. You're. You're a, uh, a bitch." Cody said with uneasiness as he gave her ass a fair smack.

Smack.

"Oooooh! Say it again!"

"You, uh, you are a bitch." Cody said, softer than last time, with the shock weakened.

Smack.

"No! Say it like you mean it! Pretend that I'm one of the girls whose turned you down."

"You…you are a bitch."

Smack.

"Imagine that I'm Sierra stalking you during World Tour and your annoyed!"

"You're a bitch." Cody said, with the hesitancy gone from his voice.

**Smack. **

"No, imagine that I'm Gwen after she overlooked you for Duncan and your mad!"

"You're a bitch!"

**Smack! Smack! **

"Cody, so help me! If you don't called me a bitch like you mean it, no more sex ever!"

"YOU'RE A FUCKING BITCH!"

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"YES! FINALLY!" Leshawna loudly moaned in pain-based pleasure. "Keep doing that!"

Spurred by Leshawn's loud signs of approval and his own arousal, Cody did just that. For an amount of time that neither teen knew or cared about, Cody "abused" Leshawna's ass. He continued to slap and smack and spank those wonderful, supple ass-cheeks but he soon added other actions to the mix. Soon enough he was also pinching, squeezing, and twisting them. Again, the moans from Leshawna signaled for him to continue these actions. But more and more, Cody was finding that Leshawna's approval was less important. Even though he would have stopped the second Leshawna told him to, he was focusing more and more on his own pleasure at finally having control for a chance. Despite that though, Cody was slightly holding himself back…at least for the time being.

As he continued to work his magic on Leshawna's ass, Cody felt two things increase. Firstly, there was his drive for what he wanted, not what Leshawna wanted but what he wanted. For the first time in possibly his whole life, Cody was thinking about himself only. Secondly, his penis was becoming more and more erect. Because of these two factors, Cody was finally ready to fully embrace Leshawna's preference for BDSM. And even more than that, Cody developed an overpowering hunger for Leshawna's sexy body.

Despite the difficulty of doing so, Cody stopped playing with Leshawna's ass-cheeks. Ignoring her moans of disapproval, Cody got off of the bed. He waited until he reached the furthest wall before turning around to face Leshawna. When Leshawna started to get off of the bed, Cody raised one hand, signaling for her to remain where she was. The Ebony Beauty was shocked and pleased to see Cody do that. Those feelings on increased when Cody ordered, actually ordered, "Leshawna, get off of the bed and walk to the other side of the room as slowly as you can…you little bitch."

Inwardly cheering but maintaining a façade of submissiveness, she obeyed the order.

* * *

"Crawl to me on all fours like the little bitch that you are! Slowly." Cody ordered, now fully into this whole game and using a voice with no warmth or sympathy in it.

Leshawna, now sporting a full smile and a dripping womanhood, got onto her hands and knees. Moving as slowly as she could, the Soul Sistah started to crawl towards Cody. As she did, the Tech Geek noticed the supple ass cheeks he had been pinching and slapping as they jiggled in all manner of directions. It made Cody even more turned-on and erect.

When Leshawna finally reached Cody, she looked up while still on her hands and knees. Doing so, she saw the look on Cody's face, a shit-eating grin, uncaring how it looked. If she weren't so turned on and worried about ending this hot game, she'd have laughed. But she didn't laugh. Instead, she mimed a look of frightened awe staring up at Cody.

Even though logically Cody knew that the fear in her eyes wasn't real, he didn't care. Seeing that, combined with her face being so close to his penis made it grow even more. Unable and unwilling to analyze it, Cody felt a greater rush than he ever had before.

After years of being submissive to guys who were bigger or in better shape or more muscular than him; after years of being at the bottom of the social totem pole; after years of having to be the noble guy-friend who never got a girlfriend; after years of always presenting a partial façade to not repel any ladies (who were often repelled anyway); after years of lying to himself that he was ok with the state of his life and in particular his love life; after years of being trapped in his helpless, different "relationships" with Gwen and Sierra…for once, Cody finally had the power. For once, he would be the dominant one!

And the person kneeling before him, at his "mercy" as far as he was concerned was Leshawna. Leshawna, the toughest girl of Total Drama aside from Eva, someone who never took anyone's crap on the show, and someone who could overpower him easily, was now on her hands and knees. He could do anything he wanted to her…**anything**.

Finding his normal reserve blasted away amid this realization and the will to use it, Cody decided that he would heap upon Leshawna all of the actions that he had wished he could have done to so many girls. He would make his years of loneliness and sexual lacking meaningful. For the first time in his entire life, Cody would hold nothing back and think only of what he wanted and what he wanted to use someone else for. It was finally time.

Looking down, aside from the odd yet pleasing sensation of looking down at someone, Cody saw that Leshawna was staring right at the meaty crown of his cock that was only a few inches from her face. The look in her bright brown eyes was one of longing and lust.

Cody had no doubt what he wanted to do first.

"Leshawna, you little slut, unless I directly tell you to stop, you will not stop whatever I tell you to do. Also, if you do anything aside from what I tell you, you'll be punished. Understood?" Cody asked, making it sound more like a command.

Not taking her eyes away from his penis, Leshanwa nodded. This was killing her! If she weren't under Cody's commands, she'd have grabbed that long, juicy dick long ago.

Cody was smirking in satisfaction, preparing to say the words he had always wanted to.

"Leshawna, suck my dick! Slowly." Cody commanded.

Squealing in delight, Leshawna leaned forward, puckered her dark chocolate lips, and gave the meaty one-eyed monster staring at her a long, lewd, sloppily wet kiss.

After briefly savoring the taste of the dick on her lips, Leshawna slowly parted them. The hardened cock-head pushed itself in the growing space between her lips. As the meaty and pulsating shaft slowly slid past her teeth and into the moist cavern of her mouth, Leshawna has her tongue sensuously stroke it, determined to stroke every inch of it.

The Ebony Goddess wanted to savor this taste, having not tasted a cock in years, so she stopped to allow the cock entrance once it was roughly half way into it. Cody would have been tempted to complain…if not for the warm breathe and tongue washing over his dick. Further pleasure came from some loud moans from Leshawna, which sent vibrations through his manhood, pleasing even further the already greatly pleased lad.

"Oooooohhhh! Leshawna, you are terr-!" Cody shouted in ecstasy before stopping himself. He had intended to shout "terrific" but then he remembered what she had said. This amazing girl wanted him to be as dominating, demanding, and dickish as he could. And who was he to ignore the wishes of such an amazing girl? "-ible! This is terrible! Blow me better right now, you fucking whore! Suck my dick, bitch! Deep throat it!"

The Black-Skinned Beauty was amazed by Cody's newfound boldness, and pleased. She took the cock all the way into her mouth, relaxing her throat muscles to allow it entry. Leshawna felt the penetrating sensation of Cody's cock sliding into that same throat. She felt the thickened crown pressing tautly against the back of her throat. She found her nose being buried in a tangle of chestnut brown pubic hairs of her normally sweet but now controlling hot geeky Cody. The sweaty and musky smell of his crotch flooder her nostrils, nearly clogging them up. Though she knew that she should be repulsed by this smell, it made her so much hotter. At the same time, the Soul Sistah felt his testacles rubbing up against her chocolate chin. Whether by the pubic hairs at her nose or the balls at her chin, Leshawna found her entire face being caressed by Cody, even as his cock was within her warm, succulent mouth. As she was experiencing all of this, Leshawna started to bob her head up and down, determined to make this the best deep throating that she had ever given. And it showed.

Cody was indeed very pleased. In any other situation, he'd have gladly just let Leshawna continue to do what she was doing. But now, even with how good this felt, Cody wanted more…more pleasure and more control.

Only being vaguely aware of what he was doing, Cody brought his hands onto Leshawna's head and dug his fingers into her long and thick black ponytail as he held her head in place with the tightest grip that he could muster. Leshawna must have felt his fingers because for a second she stopped sucking on Cody's cock. Not noticing this, Cody held his lover's head where it was as he began to thrust his hips. Because of this, his dick was being pulled from and pushed into her warm throat.

When she realized what Cody was doing, Leshawna nearly came. Not even her most dominating of former boyfriends ever did this. None of them ever skull-fucked her!

For an amount of time that she didn't know, Leshawna felt Cody vigorously hump her mouth with the same intensity that most guys would hump her pussy. She loved it! Even though she could have escaped this in any number of ways, she never considered it. The feeling of powerlessness as Cody's erect cock fucked a opening much smaller than the one it was intended for made her feel the best she ever felt. So much so that she came, spilling her own womanly juices all over her bedroom floor and not giving a damn.

As it continued, Leshawna found herself getting more and more excited. With every fresh thrust she hoped that it would be the one that would fire Cody's hot, salty cum into her. She hadn't ever craved the tasting of salt more in her entire life.

Cody removed his hands from the back of Leshawna's head and stopped thrusting. "Leshawna, release my dick."

Leshawna did nothing and looked up (to the best of her ability), at her geeky master.

"Bitch, get my dick out of your mouth, now!" Cody ordered in a much harsher tone.

Finding it to be the hardest thing that she ever had to do, Leshawna obeyed his command. After the crown of his cock had escaped her lips, she realized just how pissed she was. Who the hell did Cody think he was, fucking her mouth and not giving her his cum!? He was being the most unfair, uncaring, and cocky little white boy that she had ever seen!

'_He's perfect!'_ Leshawna thought to herself as everything sunk in.

"Leshawna, over here!" Cody ordered, snapping her out of her dazed state.

Turing towards the source of the sound, Leshawna found Cody lying on her bed on his back. It was impossible to ignore the spire of taut flesh pointing straight up into the air between his legs. A part of Leshawna wondered if Cody was displaying his erect shaft intentionally to taunt and degrade her. God, she hoped so!

* * *

"As sweet as your ass is, bitch, I think some other parts of you deserve some attention." Cody said with a grimace. "Leshawna, crawl up onto this bed, dragging those big boobs of yours across my body until they smother my face." He ordered harshly, as before.

Again, despite her best efforts, Leshawna squealed in joy as she crawled towards the bed. Remaining on all fours, because Cody didn't command her to stand up, Leshawna made her way to her own bed. When she made it to the bed's edge, she got on her knees.

Now with her upper half at level with the mattress, Leshawna had a perfect look at Cody. He was lying there, exactly as he had been mere moments ago, with that massive grin. The Soul Sistah suspected that Cody was enjoying himself more now than ever before. His massively erect penis seemed to indicate that. And his penis was impossible to ignore, in particular since now Cody was swaying his hips from side to side as he lied on his back, making his spear of man-meat move back and forth as Leshawna's ass had earlier. Again, Leshawna suspected that Cody was egging her on, tempting her to take hold of his Johnson and get back to work on it, despite that violating a direct order. Despite, or because, she suspected that was what was happening, she almost grabbed it. But, at the last second, she stopped herself. Truthfully, this was because she wanted let her breasts have some attention from this wonderful, dominating, timid, little tech geek!

Once most of her was on the bed, Leshawna moved her breasts so each one was on one of Cody's feet. Given the massive size of each breast, much of them fell off to the sides of the thin feet. Even so, Leshawna began her slow crawl over Cody's body, dragging her big, black boobs along for the ride. Her nipples became erect as they were slid on his legs. The Ebony Beauty stopped for a few moments when she reached the erect penis. The thick shaft was within her colossal, chocolate cleavage. Under the pretext of needing to readjust her breasts, she jerked her cleavage back and forth over the penis a few times. Wishing to see both how it would feel and if she could get away with it, Leshawna gave Cody what would have been the opening of a titty-fucking before moving onward. Unbeknownst to the other one, both of those involved loved it. They had each silently decided that their next night of passion in the bedroom would have a titty-fucking.

But getting back to this night of passion, Leshawna continued to crawl over Cody, savoring the sensations of her erect, darkened nipples rubbing against the warm and wonderful white skin of her amazing, scrawny lover. Cody was savoring it as well.

Leshawna paused when her face became level with Cody's face. At the moment, Cody's face showed confusion as to why Leshawna had stopped when she was so close to his face. Truthfully, Leshawna just needed to look in the eyes of this amazingly perfect lover. So far tonight had matched, if not surpassed, all of her expectations, hopes, and dreams. Even despite his confusion over this he still did the best job with her of any boyfriend. For that, she had to break character. For that, she gave him the deepest kiss she could.

After several minutes of the most intense kissing she had ever attempted, Leshawna released Cody. Once her tongue was out of Cody's mouth, she looked at Cody. It was obvious that he was greatly surprised but also greatly pleased by Leshawna's kiss. However, a few seconds after the shock wore off, his face changed to something else. Instead of love or happiness or gratefulness, Cody's face displayed sadistic reveling. His normally sweet, gap-toothed grin was morphed into a grin more fitting for Satan himself.

"You disobeyed me!" Cody said with his satanic smirk. "Prepare for your punishment!"

Now, like many a teenage boy, Cody had countless dreams about breasts, of all shapes, colors, and sizes. But breasts before him; wide, black, and massive; were perfect. As Cody brought one of his hands beneath the right breasts and he lifted it up closer to his face, all of the dreams about what he'd like to do with a girl's boobs came rushing back. Many of his dreams were what most would deem routine, safe, and even kind of sweet. But some weren't, some were of a darker ilk. And right now, Cody was going to do them.

Acting on the first of those darker thoughts, Cody slapped one of Leshawna's breasts. As Cody had hoped, the one breasts knocked into the other, causing a pendulum effect. For a little while, continuing on their own momentum, the two breasts of Leshawna crashed into each other. Every collision was a horrible, wonderful, hellish, heavenly surge in her. Her breasts were extremely sensitive and Cody was starting to handle them very roughly. Leshawna was so pleased by this fact that she never wanted this "punishment" to end. And in all honesty, it seemed it would never end. Cody was getting way too off on it to end it! After always looking but never touching the countless amazing breasts he saw, Cody finally had unlimited access to some of biggest, honking breasts he had ever seen.

He decided to make up for all of those other breasts by doing whatever he wanted with these ones. He squeezed them as if he were trying to force something out of them. He molded them as if they were clay, like if he pushed on them enough they would change shape. He slapped them; watching all of the possible wave patterns that the shimmering ebony flesh bound in shiner black latex could undulate based on where he slapped them. He kissed and licked them, not giving a damn about if she was repulsed by this or not. He left long trails of salvia on the two enormous, ebony love mounds of Leshawna's chest. Every single of these actions and others caused Leshawna to scream and moan loudly.

Eventually, Cody shifted his attention to the areas that he wanted to use most, her tits, which were exposed thanks to openings in the latex suit. He paid particular attention to the nipples, remembering what he had discovered the last time that he and Leshawna fucked; her tits were her great sexual weak spot. So, with that in mind, Cody began to pinch and twist her large, brown nipples with his thumb and pointer finger as if he were unlocking a safe. Every turn or twist sent a shudder through the chucky body of Cody's submissive lover. In a way, he was unlocking other things. And that notion only increased when Cody began to pull on the nipples, flooding Leshawna with more of those sensations that oscillated between pain and pleasure. Soon Cody was pulling, pinching, flicking, and twisting the love dials of his amazing lover. Every such strong, painful action caused Leshawna to bellow and moan oh-so-sweetly.

Cody's tongue was dragged across the front of Leshawna's boob at a torturously slow speed. The Chocolate Goddess' nipple bent upwards as the Tech Geek ran his tongue over it. Both he and Leshawna could feel the hardened tip digging into his taste buds.

Soon enough, the nipple wasn't the only thing bumping against the red beads of Cody's tongue. Without warning, Cody brought his hands to the sides of the same breast and squeezed. At the same time, Cody opened his mouth wider. The result of this was that Cody had now taken more than just Leshawna's nipple into his mouth. He know also had taken in the whole large areola. But that wasn't enough for Cody, not anymore. He worked on the breast again, forcing more of the dark, doughy flesh bound in suffocating latex to skid past his teeth.

To her disbelief, Cody was attempting to cram her entire massive breast into his mouth. But that didn't mean that Leshawna was complaining, not by a long shot! She loved this! She loved how Cody's tongue lathered as much of the fleshy mound as it could in saliva. She loved how Cody was ever so slightly biting on her breast, piercing the flesh with his thirty-two teeth that shot directly into her a wonderfully sharp agony of pure pleasure. It was like thirty-two tiny bone-heard penises penetrating a singular pussy at the same time.

And as he did that with one of her breasts, Cody brought his hands to caress the other one. His hands clawed at the other breasts greedily, without any pause or restraint. He was clutching her other breast, groping and kneading it very hard, to the point of pain.

Leshawna, using what little capacity for thought she had at this stage, was truly amazed. After all, the person who had encircled the whole areola and surrounding area of one breast with his mouth as he licked and sucked on it wetly, the person who was stretching and squeezing and kneading her other breast with his hands with coarse roughness, was Cody. Cody, one of the nicest, sweetest, and most passive people she's ever known. Cody, the guy who never forced himself too strongly on Gwen and who cared too much about Sierra's feelings to tell her the truth despite him coming to hate her very guts. Cody, the guy whose only had sex a few times in his whole life…all of them with her.

The contradiction between those facts and his current actions made her so much wetter!

Too distracted by the near waterfall of bodily fluids spilling all over her bed sheets from her pussy, Leshawna didn't notice it at first when Cody released both of her breasts. Once she did, she released a long moan of disappointment. Cody looked on indifferently, making Leshawna even hotter than she already was.

"Get on all fours." Cody ordered. Without a moment's delay, Leshawna complied.

After she did so, Cody stood up and went to stand in front of Leshawna. Given their positions, Cody's fully erect cock was directly level with the Soul Sistah's head. He waited for a few seconds, knowing that Leshawna would want to grab it. In all honesty, Leshawna did want to grab it. But she didn't, not being sure if she could take any more "punishment". So, instead she just marveled at the spire of taut flesh with awe and pleasure. Despite being slightly disappointed that she didn't reach for it, Cody continued. He lowered himself so that he was face to face with Leshawna. "Your punishment is over," He said before engaging in a tongue-filled kiss which equaled Leshawna's pervious one. After ending the kiss, Cody whispered, "But we're just getting started."

Using the fact that his cock and her head were at the same level, and starting at her face, Cody dragged his cock from Leshawna's face along her back until he reached the ass he had abused earlier. "Even though I like all of you, bitch, I gotta say your ass is the best part. I've had so many twisted ideas over the years about what I'd do if I ever got hold of an ass as amazing as this one. And now that I've got one…well, I just hope your ready."

Cody quickly moved behind her, knelt down, took her wide hips in both of his hands, and began to place affectionate smooches to those massive, shimmering, black butt cheeks. At first, likely due to the newness of this idea, Cody's kisses were gentle and brief. However, to Leshawna's delight, that didn't last long. Soon enough, he started using tongue. As he did, the kisses became more open mouthed, practically sucking on them. Finally Cody was basically making out with Leshawna's ass, taking long, hungry gropes with his lips and running his tongue along the exposed crevice of her beautiful butt.

As Cody continued these patterns for who knows how long, Leshawna found herself shuddering in ways that she never had before in her life. Amid her shuttering she barely noticed that Cody was parting her ass cheeks widely for some reason. Leshawna held her breath in anticipation, hoping at any moment to feel Cody's cock in her ass.

But she won't feel Cody's cock enter her ass. Instead, she felt something far larger. The suddenness and fullness of the large object's entry caused Leshawna to loudly gasp. At first she didn't know what had invaded her beautiful backside. She didn't realize what it was until she felt a smaller, wetter, object emerge from it and start trailing within her ass.

When Leshawan pieced together what was happening, she moaned the loudest she had during this entire session of pain and pleasure. She felt her mind shatter into a thousand, sexually charged pieces as she realized how Cody had taken this a step further than any guy before. True, he had previously skull-fucked her but that paled in comparison to this. Cody had finally abandoned the last bit of restraint he had. He did what he held himself back from doing during his first play session with Leshawna's huge, soft ass cheeks.

No other guy had ever driven his face deeply into her big, black, bubble butt!

Cody, finding himself more turned on than ever at living out one of his most perverted fantasies, began to kiss and lick and even nibble on the insides of Leshawna's ass cheeks. To Cody, this was heaven. Nothing else described fairly how it felt to be smothered in such a soft, jiggly, and succulent place. It only fueled his desire to go in deeper and deeper. But sadly, he had to come back up for air. After taking in a deep gulp of oxygen, during which he slapped Leshawna's ass a few more times, Cody dove right back in. This pattern repeated for a very, very, very long time. But despite however many times it happened, every single time Cody's face entered her ass Leshawna gasped and squealed. This final perverted gesture was the straw that broke the camel's back. She was now putty in Cody's hands. All the Ebony Goddess could think about was how thankful she was for the tight latex outfit she was wearing, which allowed Cody to access her very sensitive sexual weak spots quite easily. It allowed her to feel every little action he did.

Finally, after what felt like wonderful eons to Lesahwna, Cody withdrew his face from her ass. After doing so, he looked down at what was before him. He saw his beautiful girlfriend, who had given him the best times of his life within only about a month. She was on her hands and knees, subservient to him. She was panting and sweating, no doubt feeling like she was cooking under that tight latex suit. But what drew Cody's attention more so than Leshawna's sweat were two openings in the pure night black of the suit. As Cody already knew, one of those openings exposed her ass crack. The other opening exposed her pussy, which had been spilling her sexual fluids everywhere for sometime.

Cody only knew one thing after seeing both of the openings…he wanted more. More!

"You know, bitch, ever since I first saw this amazing ass, all the back on the first day of Total Drama Island, even after you stopped me from hitting on you, Bridgette, and Lindsay, I've wanted to ram my cock up it as far and as hard as I could." Cody said, as he slapped the big, black butt-cheeks a few times, to Leshawna's pleasure as she moaned. "But then I think about this juicy pussy you've got." Cody brought one of his hands to the pussy beneath the ass and started to rub Leshawna's wet womanly folds back and forth. "It's the first and only one I've fucked, and fucking it was the highlight of my entire life." Leshawna responded with more moaning, now unsure if Cody was truly being indecisive or if he just wanted to make the agony of waiting a little harder to bare. "Oh, what am I to do? Do I fuck this ass?" Cody slapped the ass a few times with one hand. "Or do I fuck this pussy?" Cody rubbed the pussy as hard as he could a few times with the other hand.

Then, Cody withdrew his hands from both orifices, causing Leshawna to shutter in terror. But for once, this action wasn't an act. Leshawna was sincerely at Cody's mercy now. Cody would have been capable of doing anything and Leshawna wouldn't be able to stop him. Her brain was firing off in too many aroused directions to do otherwise. She didn't have the brainpower to shout at him to stop or the muscle power to force him to stop.

Whether he knew about this or not, Cody draped his body over Leshawna's back until his mouth reached her ear. He thought about how it looked like a piece of chocolate candy. Cody started to nipple on the ear naughtily as his tongue licked along the rim of the ear. Leshawna hated the feeling, with her feeling the tiny globs of saliva pooling within it. But she could do nothing; she was way too worked up and aroused by everything else. Thankfully for Leshawna, Cody was discovering that he didn't really care for this either. As Cody ceased his actions, he got to the reason he had approached the ear to begin with. He whispered a message into the submissive goddess' ear as suggestively as possible. "I can't choose, so I won't. I'm gonna fuck them both openings and your gonna take it all in. First, I'll fuck your ass. Then, I'll fuck your pussy. Ready or not, here it comes."

As Cody made his way back to Leshawna's ass, there was only one thought in her head.

'_Oh, Almighty God in Heaven, I am so ready!'_

* * *

Leshawna felt her butt cheeks being parted by Cody's hand. She barely contained her excitement.

Wasting no time, Cody started to approach the beautiful black bull's eye of Leshawna's ass hole with his big cock spear gun. After a second to flash a wicked savage grin, Cody rammed his phallic lance right into the Ebony Goddess' yearning recital cavity!

Leshawna released a massive bloody scream at feeling the sudden, massive penetration. The Soul Sistah knew that this was going to hurt but it was going to be so worth it.

With Leshawna's reaction further fueling Cody's efforts, he began to thrust into the sweeter the chocolate ass hole while he grabbed hold of her big, bubbly hips. His thick penis head continued to squeeze against the walls of Leshawna's ass, becoming pressed and compressed as it forced its way through. Every such press or compression of his dick head sent a jolt into Cody that made him desire to dug in deeper to obtain the next one. Every measure of friction or resistance only increased his pleasure and drive to continue.

Every thrust caused a loud moan from Leshawna, as the pain caused by the tightness of her ass conflicting with the size and vigor of Cody's cock fused with the sexual pleasure of the act. Soon enough the two sensations became one and the pain/pleasure achieved cosmic heights. She started to feel like a video game system about to become overheated, or a star about to go supernova…she felt a massive surge of heat and power churn with her that she felt might reduce her to pieces. Oh, she hoped she'd be reduced to pieces!

"OH CODY! YESSSSSS!" Leshawna shouted in total agony and ecstasy.

Cody noticed that hearing Leshawna's loud praises only increased his own pleasure. "Keep moaning and shouting and saying my name, bitch, or I'll stop fucking you!"

Finding that notion to be more horrifying than death itself, Leshawna made sure to scream and wail and shout Cody's name as loudly as she could as often as she could. Cody found that every utterance from the bulky, black beauty made him thrust faster and faster, made him push into her harder and harder, made his pleasure greater and greater. Even so, Cody had an idea for how he could take this experience to further heights.

"Beg for me to keep fucking you." Cody commanded, normal in tone but unflinching.

"PLEASE KEEPING FUCKING ME! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Leshawna screamed, without any restraint or shame.

"Scream for me to fuck you like me and only me can."

"PLEASE FUCK ME LIKE YOU AND ONLY YOU CAN!"

"Tell me that your body is mine, that your all mine."

"MY BODY BELONGS TO YOU, I BELONG TO YOU!"

"Say that I can demand anything of you, whenever I want it, even if you don't want to."

"YOU CAN TELL ME TO DO ANYTHING AND I'LL DO IT, ANYTIME!"

"Demand that I fuck your ass so hard that you'll shit cum for a week."

"FUCK MY ASS SO HARD THAT I SHIT CUM FOR A WEEK!"

"Reveal exactly what it is you want me to do to you as dirtily as possible, bitch."

"I want you to fuck my slutty, chocolaty, hungry ass! I want your cock so far up my ass that it gets in my mouth, so I can give it the deepest throating I ever could! I want it so bad! I want you so bad! You've gotten me so hot with your massive, long, hard cock! I want to always feel this way, I want always be dominated by you! I always want you in me! I want you to fuck every single possible orifice of my body, even the ones that I don't want you to fuck! I want…Oh, God! Fuck me, Cody! FUCK ME HARDER!"

Leshawna's heartfelt and uncensored shouts were all that was needed to send Cody over the edge. Obviously, she picked the right things to say because Cody arched his back and after a few more hungry thrusts, he came within Leshawna's beautiful, big ass! Cody knew that his thick, white seed had rocketed its way deep into Leshawna's bowels. As Cody climaxed, so did Leshawna. Both teens shouted to the heavens in sexual release!

* * *

After Cody had shot his load into the ass of his submissive beloved, he rested for a few minutes, catching his breath and slowly reharding his shaft with loving gropes of her ass. Soon that shifted to him sandwiching his dick between Leshawna's butt cheeks while squeezing them and thrusting rapidly while not actually penetrating the ass hole again.

Leshawna, confused about what Cody was doing but still dazed by the act of anal sex, said, "That was good, Cody. Now flip me on my back so you can fuck my pussy."

As the Tech Geek looked down at the ebony goddess still on her hands and knees on the bed, he silently snickered. He had intended to do exactly what Leshawna had just said. But then, he had another idea…a degrading idea. "Oh, I don't think so, my little bitch."

"Uh?"

"Only people get fucked on their backs. But tonight, Leshawna, you're not a person. You're a bitch. And since you're a bitch, your gonna get fucked like a bitch!"

It took a few moments after she felt Cody's hands reposition themselves on her ass for Leshawna to understand what Cody meant by that. Though she inwardly cheered, she kept up the act and said with mock terror, "Wait! What!? No, NO! Anything but that! Please, please! Don't do that! Don't do doggy-style!"

To Leshawna's massive, hidden pleasure, she knew that Cody was aligning his cock with her pussy. "Yes, that. It's all that you deserve. All bitches deserve is doggy-style!"

Cody then, without another word, thrusted his dick into her awaiting pussy, with the smacking together of their canal flesh as it produced a rather perverted sound.

For how long neither teen knew, Cody continued to fuck Leshawna in doggy-style and as he did he found himself to be very pleased. He had never attempted this before, he had never even thought of doing this before. But he quickly discovered that he really liked it! As if the act of sex and him being in-charge weren't enough, he also got the reward of seeing Leshawna's succulent ass cheeks jiggle and bob and shift as he fucked her hard. It almost felt like a wonderful never ending process, if Cody felt his dick start to soften or himself starting to tire, all it took was seeing those beautiful black bouncing buttocks to reenergize him. He felt like he could fuck like this forever and was willing to try it out.

Cody was only snapped out of his trance when he heard Leshawna moan with false disgust. "Please let me stop!" She shouted weakly. "I can't take any more!"

"Keep taking it!" Cody ordered through ragged gasps. His face was screwed up in a grimace, but not from pain. "You'll take everything I have, whether you want it or not!"

"No," Leshawna's resistant persona protested, with greater difficulty in maintaining the wonderful façade. "Please...no…you can't...that hurts! Oh! Oh, God, no! No…don't...this isn't right...ohhhhh!"

"It doesn't matter if its right or wrong…I want it so I'm doing it!

"Oh, God, this is horrible!" Leshawna yelled, fully determined to staying in character. "You-you bastard! You're a monster, Cody Anderson! A beast! A-oh, my God, no!"

"No, I'm not. Tonight, I'm your God and master and I'll fuck you as such, bitch!"

"Youuuuuuuu…ooooh, fucking bastard! Get…aaaah…away from…my pu-AA!"

"No, I don't think I will." Cody said, picking up on an unsaid message that was either real or not real, he didn't care either way. "And I think you need to learn some respect."

Cody raised one of his hands and brought it down with partial restraint to Leshawna's butt as a **slap**, causing one of her bubble butt cheeks to jiggle in a way that made him want to slap it again. As the slap resonated on her butt, Leshawna yelped in surprise and pain. Cody didn't care. "Bad bitch! Say the truth! Scream that this is what you deserve!"

Leshawna had to stop herself from initially shouting the truth. "Ah! No, sto-stahhhpp, oh, it, you monster!"

**SLAP! **

"Admit that you liked being fucked like a bitch!"

"No!" Leshawna said, shaking her head even as a smile crept along her face. "I'll never admit that!"

Cody was determined to prove otherwise. Keeping his hand as firm as his erect cock fucking Leshawna, Cody brought it straight down upon her ample booty, spanking her with increasing force and speed. Her black bottom was become reddened and maimed. With every slap, Leshawna felt the will power keeping up the charade getting weaker.

**SLAP! **

"Do you like this?"

"Let me goooooooh…you…uuuuuh…pervert!"

**SLAP! **

"Do you like this?"

"Uuuuuuuuuh….you fucking….aaaaaaaaaaasssshole!"

**SLAP!**

"Do you like this?"

"NO!"

**SLAP!**

"Do you like this?"

"Nnnn…naaaaa…nnnnnn…"

**SLAP!**

"Do you-"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Leshawna shouted, unable to restrain herself. "I do like it! I do! I like doing it doggy-style! I like it when you slap my ass! And I **love** being your bitch!"

Hearing Leshawna shout all of that, especially that last part, made Cody so very happy! But, to keep pleasing his wonderful woman, Cody acted unfazed as he calmly replied, "Good girl. I mean, good bitch." He slapped her reddened ass cheeks a few more times.

**SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**

"Not so hard! My ass can't take any more wonderful, heavenly abuse right now!" Leshawna said, with her face now just as red as her enflamed ass. Then, refocusing on the cock that's been fucking her this entire time, Leshawna was thankful she was already on her hands and knees. If she were trying to stand she knew she would have fallen down. Wanting to just ride out the pleasure for a few moments, she became dazed with her tongue hanging out of her mouth and small drops of her drool falling onto the sheets.

Eventually, the ecstasy/torture became too much and Leshawna shouted in the throngs of what was on that precarious line between pain and pleasure, "Fuck me harder, Cody! Harder! Give it to me! Yessss! Just like that!"

As Cody continued to fuck her pussy with all of his might in doggy-style, his eyes were drawn back towards her ass…or, more accurately, to the reddening of where her black ass had been slapped. He moved his hand over the area in question, marveling at the taut, succulent, dark flesh, swearing that he could feel the blood thrumming under the reddened skin. When Cody's hand made contact with the slightly beaten skin amid the massive expense of hilly, ebony heaven, Leshawna let out a pained, yet pleased moan.

Despite everything that had come tonight, Cody found himself getting even more aroused. Then he had an epiphany that cast the entire wonderful evening in a new light. Cody had felt more pleasure than ever before as he dominated and slightly hurt Leshawna. Even so, hearing Leshawna moan at that moment made him realize that it wasn't the domination or the hurting her itself that truly pleased him but rather it was her reaction to it.

It was the way she stopped just short of wiggling her ass to invite another blow. It was the way her cooing entreated him for more. It was how her soft moans of acceptance and enjoyment for the submission allowed him to please her by pleasing himself just as much.

It was the fact that Cody didn't have to be the submissive one but instead a true equal.

Cody could get use to this.

With all of those thoughts and more roaring in his head, Cody entered the final push.

Putting every last bit of energy and drive Cody had left within him, he rammed the long spear of meat into Leshawna's hungry, dripping womanhood. The Ebony Goddess grunted and moaned with every thrust, soon shouting out loudly things Cody wasn't paying attention to. Her words, though not understood, further fueled Cody's efforts.

Leshawna reached it. She screamed so loudly that her voice was going hoarse. She drove her hips backwards, further pushing Cody deeper into her. Then, she came with thundering finality, flooding the already dampened sheets of her bed with more juices!

With the loudest moans and the spilling juices as the straw that broke the camel's back, Cody caused his dick to completely buried within Leshawna's pussy. After a few more mighty thrusts, Cody unleashed an ejaculation that a dam couldn't have stopped!

As soon as it hit, Leshawna was in its grip. She felt a second orgasm that rippled on top of the first. The overlapping of releases caused her mind to be totally shot, not hers anymore. As Cody's cock continued to impale her body on it, her body wasn't a body but instead a puppet being moved by the strings of Cody and her own well pleasured body.

Leshawna never felt happier than right now.

* * *

Having came in both of the lower orifices of Leshawna, exactly has he had wanted to, Cody was now exhausted and happier than ever. He retracted his cock from her body.

As Cody lay there, he looked at his lover, dazed and barely conscious, her holes gaping and her normally mighty body still shaking with pleasure. Her mouth was a pure smile and her eyes were struggling to stay awake, his domination having depleted her energy.

Seeing Leshawna's physical exhaustion made Cody realize his own, as he panted heavily. Even so, Cody wasn't so tired that he had stopped riding the high of his previous exploits. Using what little energy he had, Cody made his way to be face-to-face with Leshawna.

"Oh, Lord have mercy!" Leshawna said happily as she fanned herself with her hand. "Thanks heavens I took a pill before ya got here."

"Did I do good, Leshawna?" Cody asked, genuinely concerned despite his own pleasure.

"No, you didn't do good." Leshawna said, causing Cody to display a look of open worry. "Ya'll were phenomenal! I've never had a man make me as happy as ya'll just did!"

"Wow. That's…that's great." Cody said with a smile. "I was worried I wouldn't be able to please you. And I have to admit, I loved dominating you!" Then he looked worried. "No, wait! What I meant was-** OH!**"

Before Cody could start apologizing, Leshawna's brown lips locked his pale ones into a strong kiss, silencing him. When the kiss finally ended, the Soul Sistah said, "Let's not have any more of that dissin' yourself, ok? I like you, and I like you when you're dominating. Every relationship is about give and take, and ours will be no different." Then her brown eyes twinkled just a little more mischievously. "And I don't think that'll be a big deal for ya, will it?"

"Yeah, I think your right." Cody said. "While I really enjoyed that, this whole idea is still a little strange and unnatural feeling to me. But I'm sure I'll get use to it real quick."

"I think so too. And 'bout it feelin' odd, that'll pass. Just remember, there's no absolute standard. Everythin' is grey, a mixture of black and white. Of **ebony and ivory**."

Looking at his beautiful, black lover with awe, Cody couldn't get over how much of s keeper this girl was who he someone managed to find something of worth in him.

She was intelligent, sassy, street-wise lady with also a knack for seeing people's true nature. She was tough yet gentle at the same time; knowing when to lay down the law and never afraid to stand up for her friends or family. Not too mention, she was very beautiful to boot and wanted to be dominated by him when they were having sex!

"Leshanwa, your amazing." Cody said as he lovely caressed her sweet chocolate face. "I'm sure this is too corny but when I'm with you I feel the happiest I've ever felt. After all, you've given me the two best times of my life, and I'm sure many more are to come."

The Soul Sistah stared at the Tech Geek, finding her brown eyes glistening and her mouth moving into a smile. After many nights of doubting if it was possible for her to find one, she had finally found a boy who was a keeper.

While not a physical hunk, he did have far more stamina than his lightweight frame would let on. He was an optimistic young soul, always wanting to see the good in both people and situations. He also was very smart, both book-wise and common sense wise (though he was smarter book-wise). Though he wouldn't seem it at first, he had amazing resolve and would move heaven and earth for the people he cares about. He was understanding and patient, and he possessed a knack to adapt quickly. And of course, he was amazing at dominating her while not taking too far, he was not afraid of indulging in her questionable sexual fantasies, and he would fuck her anytime he or she wanted!

"Right back at ya, my Lil' Candy Man." Leshawna said, equally lovingly as she stroked his white face with her meatier fingers. "Till I started talkin' to you, and fuckin' you in Hawaii, I wasn't sure if there was a guy out there for little old me. But I know now that I was wrong for ever doubting that. Your the sweetest bit of candy I'll ever have, ya'll."

Cody and Leshawna just stared at each other with shining eyes as they slowly moved their hands over their lover's body, thanking God that they were alive and had found this person who was likely too good for them but they wouldn't chance it for the world.

This quiet moment of love after the loud maelstrom of lust played itself out softly.

Moving as close to each other as they physically could, the two teens kissed yet again. After that, they more or less remained the same for quite some time, just resting and savoring the nude presence of the other.

Then, Cody got an impulse in him. To Leshawna's shock, Cody started moving again. Very quickly, the Tech Geek was behind Leshawna yet again.

"Cody? What are you doing, ya'll?" Leshawna asked confused.

Though she couldn't see it, Cody was smirking. "My sweet tooth is acting up again. And I think the only thing that can fix it is a nice, big, juicy slab of," He than smacked her butt before starting to grope it quite vigorously, "…**chocolate!**"

The words and smack to her ass started to get Leshawna all rallied up, and wet, again.

"No! Get away from my ass! You aren't fucking it again!" Leshawna said, acting defiant despite wanting Cody to keep fucking her, wherever he wanted, for the rest of the night.

"Oh, but I think I will…bitch." Cody said before giving Leshawna's ass a few really hard smacks. Waiting for the moans to leave his lover, Cody added, "Get on all fours again."

Leshawna, shaking with anticipation of another round of anal sex, obeyed the order.

That is how the remainder of this night played out. Cody dominated her ruthlessly. Leshawna obeyed, despite needing to "endure" some "punishment". And both teens felt the happiest they had ever felt in their entire lives. All in all, it was very good night.

* * *

And that night was only the first of many to come for the couple of Cody and Leshawna.

With that night of sexual domination and submission as a starting point, the two teens previously on Total Drama entered a whole new stage of their lives together.

Even with them both getting ready to finish high school and start college, the two lovers were able to spend so much of their time together, both in and out of the bedroom. And the comparison of those two realms showed the depths of this relationship. In public and in many practical matters, Leshawna was the one who wore the pants in the relationship. But in matters of sex and pleasure, it was Cody who held the far greater sway of them. Despite that, it was never a dictatorship on either front.

An example of this came when the night of passion finally ended and Cody was getting ready to leave Leshawna's apartment. Out of nowhere, the Tech Geek had a perverted idea. He wanted one of Leshawna's bras. At first, he was tempted to just take it. But, he decided to ask her instead. She quickly agreed and gave him one of the black bras that could have only come from the Bootylicious and Boobalicious Ebony Beauty.

Taking the bra, Cody opened the door to Leshawna's apartment and went to his house. As he did, the Tech Geek realized that this would be happening again, and often.

From now on, Cody could expect a decent number of his nights to become meeting of Leshawna and himself for wild sexual passion, for meetings of **ebony and ivory**.

* * *

**Ok, and that was my Cody/Leshawna lemon one-shot! I hope you all liked it. In particular you, ****DJ Rodriguez! I hope this story' quality makes up for its lateness. **

**Now, I'm going to openly admit something…I know NOTHING about BDSM! I know so little that I had to look up what the acronym meant on Wikipedia. Therefore, my presentation of the realities and/or motivations for BDSM might be totally divorced from the realities of the sexual preference. If that is the case, I'd like to sincerely apologize to any of those reading this story that prefer that sexual conduct. In fact, I'd like to ask, would it be possible any of those people to PM me about the realities of the practice of BDSM? As I said, I know nothing about it and I'm always up for learning new information to be overall more knowledgeable. :) **

**Anyway, now for that thing I hinted at before. Now, despite me enjoying writing this one-shot, I had an epiphany while writing this, and sadly it's a negative one. Given the amount of stories that I have started, with none of them being even close to done, I can't take ANY more requests for stories, even just short one-shots…from anyone! It pains to say that because I always like to encourage other people's creativity and when I hear a good enough premises my mind works on elaborating on whatever is pitched. But, I must show some restraint and commit myself to what I've started. **

**Now, let me add one big disclaimer here. There are two exceptions to the rule above. The reason for these exceptions are because they are two ideas that were initially suggested far back enough and enough has been at least partially thought out about them that they don't prove to be as massive a inherence. Those of you who PM me on a regular basis can likely guess which two story ideas I'm referring to but I'll briefly sum each one of them up for clarity's sake and to inform others of them. The first would be a long story of romance, healing, and sex that would eventually result in a three-way relationship between Heather, Cody, and Gwen. The second would be a madcap adventure with Izzy (and either Sam or Brick) in which just about anything could and likely will happen. So, those two story ideas are still safe and will get officially started at some point down the road. Let me know if you'd like to see either of these story ideas started, even with everything else that I have begun, ok? **

**Until my next update (or new story), please review, favor, and spread the word! :)**


End file.
